Home Bound
by BloodOfTheBlackRose2015
Summary: Ten years after they escapes the island and Roger can't forget it. He wants to go back... Wrote this foir a school assigment... don't judge to bad!


**AN/ I wrote this because it was an assignment for English. No other reason really. Do enjoy though!**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

The first thing he noticed when pulled up to secluded house, hidden by an ocean of green changing leaves and rotting bark, was the flickering porch light. They were home. But that was his fault. He quit taking his pills. He didn't want to see them, but what good would that do? They'd only haunt him. They always did.

With a heavy sigh and an puff of smoke, he snuffed out his cigarette on the metal of his rusted out metal mail box before turning the knob to his suddenly very heavy front door. A wave of smells and a blinding light hit him, but he paid those no mind.

"Welcome home, Roger." Two voices said in union. Two faces. Faces he knew. Faces that looked so alike yet couldn't be more different. His stomach turned at the same moment his brain echoed of thoughts of _then_. When they were born. The island.

The first face was a girl. No older than himself. But why would she be? She was born that age out of fire. Her skin was tan despite never once seeing the sun. Her hair was black. Like the night she was born. The sky pitch black with clouds blocking out even the moons light. Her eyes, bluer than even the sky on the clearest day. Despite the fact that they'd left the island years ago, her cloths were still torn and tattered. Her tank top seemed to bleed red while her pants, now shorts, matched her hair in color.

The second face, a boy, was also his age. Skin as pale as the moon he was born under. His hair was as bright as the sun and nearly touching the ground tied in a loose ponytail. His eyes bleed from a deep blue to a light green, like clear water becoming murky and dirty. Unlike her, his cloths were clean and crisp. His shirt hung open and curved with his body, colored an aimless gray. His pants were longer than his legs, covering his feet, the same aimless color.

"Won't you come in?" They asked with an equally evil smirk.

"It's my house, Sister, Brother." Roger said letting the door swing close behind him.

"I've made dinner." Sister said. Roger stared at the table set with plates full of food and cups full of drinks. But he ignored the food. He just headed up the nearby stairs to his room.

"It isn't real…" He muttered. The lights and smells faded from his senses. "Just like you two…" But unlike the foods, they didn't vanish. Instead they followed him. Once he reached his room, he waited. They simply laid on his bed.

"Why'd you stop?" Brother questioned. "You'll hurt yourself again without your pills."

"Brother! You know he can't stay away from us for to long. He goes _insane_ after too long away from us." Sister laughed. "Right, _Roger_?" Roger growled and turned away then wished he hadn't. He was staring at his reflection.

His hair was long, touching his shoulders and covering his eyes. Which were cold and tired. But the image began to melt and change. A painted face he barely recognized to hi reflections place. But they eyes, the eyes filled with such tiredness were also full of savagery. Cold savagery.

"Ten years…" Sister said. "Ten years and you still can't forget…"

"He wants to go back." Brother said. "Not tot the island… to that person who's not afraid…"

"Not afraid to hurt others, torcher others," Sister paused, a chuckled escaping her lips. "to _kill_ others…"

"SHUT UP!" Roger shouted, turning around only to come face to face with a pissed Sister. She held a small conch in her hand. Resembling the one Ralph used on the island. Damm conch…

"I believe," Sister breathed.

"It's time for bed…" Brother finished holding his hand out.

"Come on Roger." They said together. Despite himself, Roger took their hands. The hands he knew full well weren't real… but they sure felt like they were real. He let himself be pulled onto his bed, Sister and Brother holding onto him.

"Good night." They kissed his cheek before he was captured by sleeps cruel hands.

"I'll watch out for him sir." Ralph closed his door with a heavy sigh. Roger was out again. He wasn't concerned, nor was the officer who'd just spoken to him.

Roger was insane. That's all there was to it. Said he killed everyone from the island they were stuck on, but in all actuality, they died of either natural causes or some odd diseases. But Roger would have none of it. Said he did it all…

Poor man…

Ralph pushed back his hair, something he admittedly hated doing ever since his hair had grown out on the island, and looked at his daughter. She was only three years of age.

Thinking about Roger made him realize something: he was the lost one. Roger aside. Jack Merridew was his latest 'victim'. Died of some sort of lung cancer.

It made no sense. None once so ever. After they'd left the island, returned to their families, they were normal. The whole ordeal forgotten. But something happened. Something that made Roger just snap.

Four years had passed since that day they'd left that bloody island, not a little'un or big'un had said a word. Not one word. Not to their mothers or fathers, new people or anyone. The fire, the beastie and even the deaths were taboo to speak about. Best to just forget them.

But something happened. And Ralph remembered it quite clearly…

Ralph was homeschooled. Hell, he never left home. But he did go outside. Sat on his roof or out on his balcony and watch the kids play at the nearby school playground and watch the sun rise and set over the ocean just beyond.

It was on one such day that Roger and his three friends: a girl only ever called Sister, a boy called Brother and another girl named Witch, went walking by. Ralph figured that Brother and Sister were probably just that, brother and sister. Twins from what Ralph gathered. Witch was more or less Rogers' girlfriend. They were always hanging onto each other. Holding hands and what not.

She was a pretty young thing, least in Ralphs' opinion. Her hair was ruby red and dragged on the ground and covered her eyes. Her cloths were always neat and proper.

The group was heading towards the school yard park. They used it as their 'meeting' place. But on their way, they had to past the small chicken farm across from Ralphs' house. And in this chicken farm lived three familiar faces. Three little'un's: Henry, Johnny and Percival. And after living on that island for so long, they cared little for society. Beat up adults and kids alike. Roger and his group were no exception.

But unlike most of their fights, this went south quickly. Really quickly…

Fire. That's all Roger seen. Witch, Sister and Brother were gone. Nothing left but ash, bone and a very foul smell.

"Kill the beat! Cut it's throat!" He heard the three boys chanting, but all he could see was fire and smoke. They were laughing. Smoke choked him, fire kissed him. How ironic… the same boys who had feared him years ago were now working on killing him. Smug kids!

By now, their voices had faded. He was out of brathe despite all his coughing. Everything went black…

"Wake up silly head…" His eyes shot open, his body jutted up, he was… home? "It was just a dream."

"If… if only it was…" Roger heard Brother growl but he paid him no was hungry.

Roger was happy to take sucha long much could change in five years. The chicken farm had been burned down, though the reason behinf it he didn't know. The school had been torn down but the playground remained. Children played rather happily.

Roger sat himself down at a beach bench. The ocean at a far was green in color by the hands of countless seaweeds and was nice and blue near the white sand with a strip of white water. Listening, Roger noticed how the waves formed a beat, like a drum.

"Another spell…" Roger muttered. He preferred to be at home or at least alone and away from people when they took him. But there was nothing he could do about it this time. The drums were joined by the sounds of other instruments and he couldn't help himself. He had to sing. "I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, but no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared," The wind picked up drastically, but Roger felt no fear. He knew it was just something his mind was conjuring up on him. It always happened. "After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here? So if you're asking me I want you to know," He paused; he could see far out across the ocean, Sister and Brother were dancing. It was almost perfect. Almost… "When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest." The waves crawled around him. The wind sung with him. And Brother and Sister danced on in the distance. "Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating, I've shared what I've made. I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through. I've never been perfect but neither have you. So if you're asking me I want you to know: when my time comes forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest." Memories flooded his mind. He's done such bad things but no one will believe him… "Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are… When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest. Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are… I can't be who you are." The beat changed, and despite himself, he kept singing. He was good at it after all. "Let me apologize to begin with,

let me apologize for what I'm about to say. But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed. And somehow I got caught up in between…" The waves turned colors. From blue to red to green and back to blue again. "Let me apologize to begin with, let me apologize for what I'm about to say But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed. And somehow I got caught up in between… Between my pride and my promise… Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way… And things I want to say to you get lost before they come… The only thing that's worse than one… is none." The wind cried at that. Even Brother and Sister faltered for a moment. "Let me apologize to begin with, let me apologize for what I'm about to say. But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed. And somehow I got caught up in between… Between my pride and my promise… Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way… The things I want to say to you get lost before they come… The only thing that's worse than one is none… The only thing that's worse than one is none…" Water poured from the cloudless sky, as if the sky itself was crying. "And I cannot explain to you, and anything I say or do or plan, fear is not afraid of you… But guilt's a language you can understand I cannot explain to you… And anything I say or do I hope the actions speak the words they can… For my pride and my promise… For my lies and how the truth gets in the way…The things I want to say to you get lost before they come… The only thing that's worse than one is…" He paused, a tear slipping from his face. "Pride and my promise… Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way… The things I want to say to you get lost before they come… The only thing that's worse than one is none… The only thing that's worse than one is none… The only thing that's worse than one is none!" He watched as Brother and Sister danced up. As if they were going up a glass staircase of some sorts that weren't visible. They danced on over Roger. Watching as the water rose around him.

"Sing another Roger…" Sister said. "Please?" The beat changed again and he couldn't stop himself.

"Water grey… Through the windows, up the stairs… Chilling rain… Like an ocean everywhere…" Water began to creep up his legs. "Don't want to reach for me do you? I mean nothing to you? The little things give you away…" Brother and Sister looked down on him as they danced. "And now there will be no mistaking, the levees are breaking, all you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… And six feet under water… I… Do…" Suddenly the water engulfed him, but he didn't care. He could still breathe. Could still see. Could still sing. "Hope decays… Generations disappear… Washed away… As a nation simply stares… Don't want to reach for me do you? I mean nothing to you? The little things give you away. But there will be no mistaking, the levees are breaking… All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… And six feet under water… I… Do…" Suddenly Brother started toi sing.

"All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… And six feet underground now… I… Now… I… do…" Then Sister sang.

"Little things give you away… Little things give you away… Little things give you away… Little things give you away… Little things give you away…"

They started to sing together, their voice overlapping each other's. To Roger, it was beautiful yet so heart wrenching to listen to. They were dinging about him. "Little things give you away… All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… Little things give you away… All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… Little things give you away… All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… Little things give you away… All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… Little things give you away… All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… Little things give you away… All you've ever wanted was someone to truly look up to you… Little things give you away…" Brother and Sister danced on before stopping with Sister being held almost falling down looking upside down on Roger.

"And now… I… Do…" They sang before vanishing. The world went black around him hearing: "Time… to end this… Roger…"

It was late, that's what Ralph knew. But he couldn't sleep. Not an ounce. He tried laying down, drinking warm milk and all that, but nothing worked. He was still wide awake. Maybe it was due to the way the ocean was calling his name. Not psychically, but he still heard it. His name, nothing more than a whisper, was coming from the ocean.

He was certainly going mad from a lack of sleep. He threw back his hair, hating how it simply fell back in front of his eyes. He needed a haircut.

As he turned to walk back into his room, something stopped him: a light. Reflecting onto his face. From a pair of broken specs. One pair of specs attached with to many bad memories. Poor Piggy…

Ralph had convinced himself that Roger no longer had any innocence. Just evil. Evil and savagery. He lost what little he had the moment he killed Piggy. And for what? Fire! Fire and the ability to eat meat! The world was better off without people like Roger. No matter how insane they were or claimed to be. Those who kill others… shouldn't be allowed to live freely.

"Reminiscing?" A low voice made Rlph jump. There should've been no one in his room. Especially this late at night. And it certainly wasn't his daughter, it was a male voice. Then it him.

"'Bout time you showed up… Roger…" Ralph said.

"Ralph…" Roger chuckled emerging from the darkness of Ralphs' bedroom. He held a partly broken conch that was digging into his palm making him bleed rather immensely. Ralph noticed that his eyes were almost dead. As if Roger was on his last leg of life. "Ten years… Ten years since we left that damm island. But you haven't really changed…"

"You have though…" Ralph said. "Right? Brother and Sister still giving you a hard time?"

"More than you know." Ralph would agree to that. He only ever met them in passing, and that was all he really knew about them. They loved to give Roger a hard time. "Witch too…" This confused Ralph, but he didn't question it. Best not to question things one doesn't want an answer to. "I see so much fire when she's around… So much…" Roger wiped his face as if he were sweating severally when he really wasn't. Maybe it was Witch who was with him a the moment. Maybe that was the reason why Roger looked so out of it. "But soon… there'll be no more of it…" Roger held out the broken and bloody conch. "I'll be with them… I'll be home…" Roger laughed. "And you're coming with me!"

Roger lunged at Ralph who had nowhere to go. The balcony was only so big and Roger was more than determined to make sure that both of them went 'home'. Wherever that was, Ralph really didn't want to know. But he had a feeling that he was going to find out anyways.

Roger had shoved the conch into Ralph's stomach, cutting it open with ease and Ralph threw up more blood than he thought he even had in him. Suddenly they were falling. The railing on the balcony had broken under their weight.

"Home, Ralph…" Roger cried. "There we'll all be happy… You'll see…" They hit the ground with a hard 'thunk' and for a moment Ralph could've sworn that he heard the sharp cry of his daughter above him mixed with the cries of the ocean and wind themselves. Then all sound died as he simply stared at the dimming moon.

Home? What home? Didn't he make himself a home? Didn't he? Didn't he? Or was it… the island? The place with no laws, no rules… Just fun… Home…

A shallow beat hit his ears. Waves? Slowly, blue eyes open to the sight of white sand and blue water. Home?

"We're home Ralph…"

**May 27, 2014**


End file.
